in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Seth (Gameplay)
Introduction Health: 9501 (Originally 12100, then 8100) Play-style: Offensive, Rushdown, Pressure, Mixup, High Mobility, Setplay Dash Type: Run Specialty: Midair dash, fast fall, unique backstep Seth is the only character in the game with a midair backstep. See more details on the Command Normals/Unique Arts section. He also possesses a unique grounded-backstep with two different versions. Walkspeed increases when in Vorpal state, as well as the distance of his j.22 followup. Seth is a speed-type character who confuses his opponents with fast movements. A majority of his normals give leeway to long blockstrings and combos, and also gives him great pressure added with solid wakeup offense. He also possesses one of the fastest dashes in the game, and in turn this overall allows him to gain heavy access to a large majority of extensive combos with one of the higest total-damage outputs as of Exe:Latest. His only long range move is projectile called "Segment of Stitch Binding" which activates with lag. When the ammo launches, dash and close the opponent with "Vengeance of Twin Hooks", or simply place another "Segment" to condition your opponent to react accordingly as long as Seth isn't hit. At close range "Confusion of Vanishing" you can appear from various places on the ground and from the air to break the opponents defense, or to even use its attacking followup as a combo extender of sorts. Combining the throw move "Convict of Sinful Blame" with it, is also an effective solution, along with his 2A for powerful tick-throw pressure. Thus, Seth has very little trouble getting into his opponent's space with good zoning and mindgames should he score an effective knockdown, but he's not too overly strong and can't risk too much in taking a beating since his HP has been on the low end along with having somewhat subpar proration on his moves. His stronger normals also lack safe-frame data, which makes it difficult at times to safely use specific moves to end his blockstrings and/or grounded-hitstun-combos on a frame advantage. As a result, Seth relies much more on conditioning opponents to block badly against unexpected forms of offense as opposed to extending his risky blockstrings to make them crack under pressure. His high mobility also makes him a bit difficult to control, and thus he requires good execution. Added in with how his Segment of Stitch Binding works, he also mainly works better up-close which overall makes him fairly ineffective at far range. To also compensate for his high overall mobility, Seth's walkspeed, especially when moving forward and not in Vorpal state, is notably slow on its own. He also as of Exe: Latest, has still has the lowest amount of HP in the game ever since the first Exe: Latest despite having an increase. Seth just like Orie, has an extended backdash, which is a back leap leading into a backflip. However, Seth's version flips him into the air via a back jump where he can perform any air actions; pressing down before the backflip comes out causes him to remain grounded. The said flip jump can also allow Seth to have complete control over his aerial momentum as he's able to drift through the air unlike a normal jump. However, this too is also a notable weakness since his backdash makes him rather cumbersome to use. Regardless, to access Seth's combos potential, one must know every possible hit confirm to extend off of; if that hurdle can be overcome, then any expert Seth player is able to deal large strings of small-yet-consistent damage per combo (which is emphasized in his more direct buffs received in Exe:Latest). Move List 'Normal Moves' 'Throw' 'Force Function' 'Command Normals/Unique Arts' 'Special Moves/Sure-Killing Arts' 'Infinite Worth' 'Infinite Worth EXS' Combos BASIC COMBOS *5A＞5B＞5CC＞214B＞Hold B＞j.214C *5B＞2B＞5CC＞214C＞Hold C＞6C＞Dash C＞41236D *Dash C＞623B＞j.A＞j.B＞j.C＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B＞j.214C MIDSCREEN 5A Starter *5A＞j.A＞j.C＞JB＞3C＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞22＞j.A＞j.C＞j.B＞j.214A＞214B *5A＞5B＞2B＞5C＞214C＞Hold C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞22＞2C(1)＞623A＞j.6C＞236B 2A Starter *2A＞2A＞5B＞5C (1HIT)＞214C＞Hold C＞DashC＞623B＞j.C＞j.B＞j.214A＞214B＞B＞j.236B *2A＞5C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞DashC>6C *2A＞2B＞2C(1)＞5C＞j.A＞j.B＞j.C＞5B＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞22＞5B＞3C＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞236A *2A＞5B＞2B＞5C＞214C＞Hold C＞DashC＞623B＞j.C＞j.B＞214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞22 5B Starter *5B＞2B＞5C＞214C＞Hold C＞6C＞j.236B＞214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞2C(1)＞623A＞j.6C＞j.236B *5B＞2B＞5CC＞214C＞Hold C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B＞(Back Dash)＞j.C＞j.2C＞j.236A＞j.214A＞623A＞(623C) or (214C) or (214A＞Hold A) or (Something else...) *5B＞5C＞5C＞214C＞236C＞CS＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞623B＞VO＞214B＞22＞632146C＞j.214A＞41236D 2B Starter *2B＞5B＞5C＞5C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞DashC＞6C *2B＞5B＞5C＞5C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞44＞j.214A＞6C 3B Starter *3B＞j.B＞j.C＞2C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞DashC＞6C 5C Starter *5C＞2C (2HIT)＞623A＞5B＞623B＞214AC＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞DashC＞6C *5C＞623B＞DashC＞623A＞2C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞623A＞6C *5C＞3C＞Delay 623A＞5B＞Delay 623A＞5B＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞214C 2C Starter *2C (2HIT)＞623A＞5B＞623B＞214A＞C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞DashC＞6C 3C Starter *3C＞2A (Whiff)＞5B＞623B＞623A＞2C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞236B＞22＞DashC＞6C Dash C Starter *DashC＞5B＞623B＞214AC＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B4＞44＞j.214A＞6C *DashC＞623B＞623A＞2C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞DashC＞6C j.C Starter *Assault j.C＞2B＞2C＞623B＞236C＞CS＞214AC4＞VO＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞22＞632146C＞j.214A＞41236D "Segment of Stitch Binding" Starter *236A＞2C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B4＞22＞2C (2HIT)＞6C *236A＞2C(1)＞214C＞Hold C＞j.6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞22＞2C＞6C＞j.236B *j.236B＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B4＞22＞5B＞j.B＞j.6C *''(Veil Off active)j.236A＞j.214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214C＞623C＞CS＞623A＞41236D '"Vengeance of Twin Hooks" Starter''' *623A＞CS＞2B＞5B＞j.B＞j.C＞2C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞DashC＞6C *623B＞DashC＞623A＞5C＞214AC＞j.6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞623A＞6C *623C＞CS＞DashC＞623B＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞44＞j.214A＞6C *623C＞CS＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214C＞Hold C and 4＞VO＞214B＞22＞632146C＞j.214A＞41236D "Penetrate of Piercing" Starter *j.236B＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B4＞22＞5B＞j.B＞j.6C *j.214A＞214B＞22＞2C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞623B＞DashC＞6C *j.214A＞623A＞2B＞214AC＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞DashC＞6C *j.214A＞5B＞623B＞214AC＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞DashC＞6C *j.214B＞CS＞Assault j.A＞j.C＞2C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞DashC＞6C *j.214C＞CS＞j.6C＞j.214A＞214C＞j.6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞44＞j.214A＞6C *j.214B＞CS＞Assault j.A＞j.B＞2C(1)＞214C＞Hold C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞2C＞6C＞j.236B "Convict of Sinful Blame" Starter *632146A＞CS＞DashC＞623B＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞44＞j.214A＞6C *632146A＞CS＞j.236A＞j.214A＞623B＞VO＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞22＞632146C＞j.214A＞41236D *632146A＞CS＞22＞214C＞Hold C and 6＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞2C(1)＞623A＞6C＞j.236B *632146C＞j.214A＞5B＞623B＞214A＞Hold C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞DashC＞6C *632146C＞j.214A＞214C＞Hold C＞j.6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞2C＞6C＞j.236B CORNER 2A Starter *2A＞2A＞2B＞5C＞214C＞j.A＞j.C＞j.B＞j.214A＞214B 5A Starter *5A＞5A＞5A＞5A＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞623A＞6C *5A＞5A＞5A＞5A＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞623B＞623A＞6C *5A＞3C＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞j.A＞j.C＞j.B＞j.214A＞214B *5A＞j.A＞j.C＞j.B＞2C＞214C＞j.6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞＞Hold B and 4＞44＞j.214A＞6C 5C Starter *5C＞3C＞623B＞623A＞2C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞623A＞6C "Vengeance of Twin Hooks" Starter *623C＞CS＞236A＞2C＞623B＞VO＞5B＞214B4＞22＞632146C＞j.214A＞41236D "Penetrate of Piercing" Starter *j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞22＞2C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞623B＞623A＞6C *j.214B＞CS＞j.6C＞2C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞44＞j.214A＞6C "Convict of Sinful Blame" Starter *632146A＞CS＞j.2C (Whiff)＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞44＞j.214A＞6C Notable Players * Rion * Ohittou * Kai Colors Category:Move Sets